1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lamp assemblies, and particularly to a lamp assembly with LED light sources.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely used in consumer and commercial applications, due to their low cost, long life, durability, and low power consumption. Fluorescent lamps have been gradually replaced by LED lamp assemblies.
However, the replacement rate is not as fast as expected. Because LED light assemblies are different with the fluorescent lamps in the structure, and more importantly, the cost of a LED lamp is higher than a fluorescent lamp. In addition, the LED lamp assemblies usually use a plurality of LEDs to reach the coordinative brightness comparing with the fluorescent lamps. For example, the LED lamp assembly to replace a 20 W fluorescent lamp will need at least sixteen LEDs in an array. Therefore, the cost of the LED lamp assembly may be expensive which may affect the replacement rate of the LED lamp assemblies.
Therefore, what is needed is a lamp assembly with LED light sources capable of overcoming the described limitations.